


Geometría analítica

by wiessie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25559350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiessie/pseuds/wiessie
Summary: jeongin no entiende geometría analítica y decide pedirle ayuda a su mejor amigo, hyunjin; ambos son idiotas.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 1





	1. Segmento

Es la porción de una línea recta comprendida entre dos puntos, se llama segmento.

Jeongin sólo escucha la voz de profesor, hablar y hablar sin parar; sin embargo, jeongin tampoco ponía de su parte, eran las ocho de mañana en lunes y sinceramente él no tenía de ganas prestar atención en sus clases de geometría analítica. Por otro lado su mejor amigo hyunjin parecía que si prestaba atención a lo del pizarrón y a la voz tan tranquila del maestro Lee explicar. Jeongin sentía que estaba viendo alguno de sus vídeos de ASMR.

"Sería todo por este día chicos, hasta luego, y recuerden hacer del libro de lehmann, el grupo 2 los ejercicios que les nombre" su maestro ya se encontraba en la puerta y ahí fue donde jeongin se preguntó cuándo es que el maestro llegó hasta allá. Al irse, hyunjin, quien se sienta a su lado, suspiró lleno de entusiasmo y jeongin se preguntó como es que puede estar tan animado a esa hora y con tarea de geometría analítica. Hyunjin sintió la mirada de Jeongin y volteó a verlo, sonriendo formando un eye smile.

"¿cómo es que estas tan feliz hyunjinnie? Tenemos tarea del maestro Lee, además, nos toca ahora la clase con la maestra Hong, que es muy apasionada con historia. Es sarcasmo" hyunjin se rió de lo dramático que es su pequeño amigo, hyunjin sacó su tupper, donde trae su desayuno. Jeongin se acercó más para observar lo que traía hyunjin, sonrió dejando ver sus brackets, debido a que Hyunjin trae un emparedado de pollo con lechuga, tomate, pepino y zanahoria "¡Dame! ¡tu mamá hace los mejores desayunos!" Jeongin hizo un puchero para que le diera.

"Debes de darme un beso en la mejilla para que te de un pedazo" hyunjin pidió con una sonrisa y abultando sus labios gruesos haciendo un sonido de beso. Jeongin rápidamente se acercó a la mejilla y dejó un sonoro beso. Hyunjin le dio la mitad de su emparedado a Jeongin.

"¡puros muack muack, pero nada para su querido Jisung!" su amigo ardilla hizo aparición llenando de abrazos a sus dos amigos, hasta que Jeongin gritaba ¡deja de abrazarme!

Hyunjin reía de sus amigos y sus estupideces.


	2. sistema coordenado lineal

si tenemos una recta x'x cuya dirección positiva es de izquierda a derecha y el punto O fijo sobre la recta. Si un punto P es un punto cualquiera de x'x, situado a la derecha de O es un segmento dirigido o P tiene una longitud positiva. Análogamente si P' es un punto cualquiera y x'x situado a la izquierda de O, el segmento dirigido o P' tiene una longitud negativa. También se le conoce como sistema unidimensional.

Jeongin no sabía cuándo es que el maestro Lee empezó con un nuevo tema, el sólo sabe que es hombre muerto porque los ejercicios que encargó de lehmann apenas y logró hacerlos. Y sabía que los tenía mal porque checo los resultados de Hyunjin y eran una cosa completamente diferente a lo que el tenía pero, hubo una cosa que lo molesto demasiado, ¡El maestro Lee ni siquiera checo los resultados! Sólo veía que los tuvieras hechos y ya con eso tenías el sello.

Cuando el maestro Lee salió y sonó el timbre anunciando el inicio del receso, Jeongin se sintió feliz y sacó su teléfono de su mochila y su monedero. Hyunjin estaba esperándolo en la puerta con Jisung.

"¿Sabes Jeongin? Siento que cada día eres más lento guardando tus cosas" Jisung mencionó mientras se reía de Hyunjin a quién se le enredó el anillo con el cabello al pasarse la mano por este.

"¡No es cierto! Ustedes son flash y yo soy quicksilver" jeongin hizo un puchero y Hyunjin gritó ¡Tierno! Al ver su acción.

"Mejor ya vayamos a la cafetería antes de que este repleta" Hyunjin dijo dulcemente mientras jalaba sus dos amigos.   
Al llegar, el trío de amigos buscaban con la mirada a sus demás amigos en alguna de las mesas, hasta que vieron a Chan alzar la mano y sacudiendola de un lado a otro.

"¡Hola chicos! ¿cómo estuvieron sus clases?" Chan los saludó cuando llegaron a la mesa en donde esperaban sus amigos y todos los saludaron con gritos y sonrisas.

"Horribles, no sé como es Hyunjin está feliz con el maestro Lee, que horror" jeongin suspiró mirando con el ceño fruncido a Hyunjin.

"Deja de fruncir tu frente, te convertiras en una oruga y tu odias las orugas" dijo woojin mientras tocaba la frente de Jeongin, todos rieron ante lo dicho por Woojin.

"¡Chicos! ¿escucharon de la fiesta que habrá?" Preguntó Jisung mirando su teléfono.

"Nop" contestaron todos al mismo tiempo.

"¿Por qué son así?" Jisung hizo un puchero y Felix rió y acarició la mejilla de Jisung, haciendo que el rostro de este tomará un color carmín.

"Porque Chan, Woojin, Minho y yo estamos en último año y en marzo en cuando hacemos el examen de admisión para la Universidad" Changbin le contestó a Jisung mientras abría una gelatina.

Después de eso los chicos siguieron hablando de cosas triviales, sobre si vieron el último episodio de 9-1-1 a lo cual Minho gritó que si y que estuvo genial porque era como un especial de Halloween.

Hyunjin miraba a Jeongin comer feliz y reír con sus amigos. Se acercó lento a Jeongin y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla y se escuchó la risita de Minho de fondo.


	3. condición de perpendicularidad

Si dos rectas son perpendiculares, sus pendientes son recíprocas y de signo contrario.

Al final todos asistieron a la fiesta que les había mencionado Jisung, aunque sólo fueron porque él quería. Así son los amigos, a veces.

"Creo que no fue buena idea venir chicos" woojin hizo una mueca al ver a dos tipos tomando una botella de whisky.

"Yep, debimos quedarnos en mi casa escuchando mi colección de DAY6" seungmin mencionó dulcemente y Changbin lo abrazó al ver que un grupo de personas lo veían fijamente. No se veían con buenas intenciones.

"¡No importa chicos! Ya estamos aquí, hay que divertirnos, ¡Vamos!" Jisung gritó y sonrió en grande antes de ir hacia la pista de baile y ponerse a bailar junto a un chico que andaba por ahí. Felix sólo puso los ojos en blanco y solamente se fue a buscar alguna bebida que no tuviera alcohol. Los demás se miraron interrogantes.

"Ya que veo que no habían notado que Jisung y Felix se gustan, ya lo saben, ya lo dije. Pero, supongo que se quieren tomar su tiempo para volverse pareja, algo así me contó Felix" Minho explicó a sus amigos, algunos se sorprendieron y otros ya se esperaban algo así "Entonces me imagino que Felix está celoso pero no quiere demostrarlo porque cree que los celos son tóxicos y blah, ya saben, esas cosas de parejas" Minho no le dio tanta importancia y fue a buscar comida chatarra que vio en una mesa.

Jeongin veía como todos sus amigos se separaban para ir a diferentes lados y sólo quedó Hyunjin junto a él "Debí de quedarme en casa haciendo los problemas de geometría" jeongin se lamentó a tan sólo quince minutos de estar en la fiesta. Hyunjin lo miró y sonrió.

"Puedo ayudarte con geometría; veo que tienes muchos problemas para entender, ¡Así también podríamos estudiar juntos!" Hyunjin mencionó completamente emocionado de tener a alguien para estudiar. Ambos se miraron y sonrieron. Hyunjin y Jeongin se fueron a sentar con Felix quién parecía estar jugando en si teléfono. Los tres platicaron tranquilos y hubo uno que otro abrazo de Felix a Jeongin por ser tan tierno.

En una hora todos terminaron reuniéndose, ya estaban aburridos y consideraron mejor hacer una pijamada en el sitio de reunión de todos los tiempos, en casa de Chan.

Nada mejor que hacer karaoke con tus amigos.


	4. hora de estudio

Estudiar; ejercitar el entendimiento para comprender o aprender una cosa.

Hyunjin veía las calificaciones enviadas en el archivo de excel, suspiró alegrado al ver que sacó ocho hasta que, miró la calificación de Jeongin. Volvió a suspirar y escuchó a Jeongin quejarse "Jeongin, ¿estás bien?" Hyunjin dejó su teléfono de lado y observó a su mejor amigo.

"No es por ser malo contigo Jinnie pero, es bastante obvio que no estoy bien. Reprobé y mi madre me matará" Jeongin suspiró con los ojitos llenos de lágrimas. Hyunjin se sintió mal y enseguida lo rodeó con sus brazos formando un abrazo lleno de calidez, ocasionando que Jeongin se sintiera ligeramente mejor "Gracias Jinnie, realmente necesitaba un abrazo, aunque es probable que también necesite besitos y mimos" Jeongin miró con ojos de cachorro a Hyunjin, quien rió encantado y un poco rojo de su rostro; asintió y dejó un ligero beso en la mejilla de Jeongin, luego uno y otro, tras otro. Jeongin rió sonrojado hasta las orejas.

"Creo que ahora si es muy buen momento para empezar con nuestras horas de estudio juntos Innie" Hyunjin agarró las manos de Jeongin y las acarició leve.

Rieron juntos y se fueron abrazados a la salida de la escuela.

"No entiendo, ¿Por qué el término independiente se vuelve negativo?" Preguntó Jeongin confundido mirando los ejercicios que Hyunjin le había puesto. Hyunjin suspiró y le dio una cálida sonrisa.

Jeongin miró preocupado la mueca que se formó en el lindo rostro de Hyunjin.

"No lo sé, creí que lo había escrito en un post-it pero, no lo veo" Hyunjin buscaba en su libreta y conforme iba buscando, Jeongin iba mirando los post-its caer de la libreta "mmm, creo que es porque x es positiva" Hyunjin revisó confundido el ejercicio de Jeongin.

"Y si...¿Tomamos un descanso?" Jeongin dijo mientras bostezaba y se estiraba. Hyunjin lo miró con una expresión en blanco.

"Sólo hemos estudiado media hora"

"¡Con mayor razón Jinnie! ¡es momento del descanso!" Jeongin gritó emocionado y se lanzó a la cama de Hyunjin, prendió la televisión y puso Netflix.

Hyunjin suspiró y se lanzó junto a Jeongin, lo abrazo y lo rodeó con sus piernas. Jeongin colocó su cabeza en el pecho de Hyunjin y este le dio un suave beso cerca de sus labios. Ambos suspiraron felices de la calidez del cuerpo del otro, se pegaron más si es que era posible.

Es bueno tomar un descanso.


	5. finalmente

Jeongin estaba feliz, no sabía cómo es que había logrado pasar el examen final de geometría analítica. Hyunjin lo veía saltar de un lado a otro con la boleta en las manos.

"¡lo logramos Jinnie!" Jeongin lo abrazó eufórico y Hyunjin aceptó el abrazo también feliz. Jisung recién había salido con su boleta en la mano, se veía neutro. Al verlos, corrió y se lanzó. Hyunjin logró atraparlo y Jeongin se quejó en voz alta.

"¡también pasé chicos! No tenía esperanza y más al ver que el examen era de sólo dos ejercicios" Jisung respiro tranquilo. Los tres chicos rieron.

"Esto merece una salida a comer pizza, ¿qué opinan?" Hyunjin mencionó mientras guardaba la boleta en la mochila y sacaba su monedero. Los otros dos les brillaron los ojos.

"Si pagas tú, si" Jeongin contestó dejando ver su sonrisa ya sin aparatos. Hyunjin se sonrojo y volteó a ver a Jisung, quien lo miraba con una sonrisa traviesa. Hyunjin suspiró y aceptó.

Los tres chicos iban caminando hacia la pizzería más cercana, Jisung iba haciendo sus bromas, Jeongin se quejaba de sus bromas y Hyunjin los escuchaba y reía de sus estupideces. Al entrar a la pizzería, pidieron y se sentaron, al llegar la pizza, se sirvieron refresco.

"¡brindemos por este gran fracaso!" Jisung exclamó y los tres chocaron sus vasos.

Hyunjin miraba a sus dos mejores amigos. Feliz estaba, no sabía que sería de él sin ellos. Los dos habían llegado a su vida de manera inesperada y se encontraron en preparatoria, demostrando que tal vez su destino es juntos. Cuando conoció a Jisung, este usaba unos horribles lentes y cada vez que Hyunjin le recuerda eso, se avergüenza. Por otro lado, Jeongin era tan chiquito, y lo distinguía sus brackets, era bastante tímido. Los tres son totalmente diferentes, pero, así son felices.

No podía pedir más.

Algún día Hyunjin le dirá a Jeongin sobre lo que siente. Todavía no. 

Fin.


End file.
